Halloween Romance
by pink-devil4ever
Summary: He finally asks her on a date and learns a major secret, but he has a secret too. Also a little love triangle between two blondes and a pinkett.  Major Y/U   Minor A/O and A/J


**The Factory**

The scanner opened and Yumi lay on the floor of the scanner breathing heavily. She stood up and staggered over to the elevator, pushing the up button. "Hey Jeremy, how are the others doing?"

Jeremy turned around in his chair and sighed. "Not great. Odd's losing his life points fast and Ulrich is a little busy himself." He looked at the screen and groaned. "Odd was devirtualized. At least Ulrich got Aelita to the tower."

The elevator door opened and Odd stepped out. "So not fair, he got me from behind." Yumi pat Odd on the shoulder and laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to devirtualize you alright." Odd sat down with a sketchbook. "Odd what do you think you are doing?"

Odd looked up and smiled a toothy grin. "Drawing costume ideas. Don't tell me you forgot about Halloween next week! And the dance!" Yumi groaned and smacked her forehead. The elevator door opened again. "Yumi, I can't seem to draw your long hair. Why'd you grow it out?"

Yumi looked around wanting to avoid the question. She didn't actually grow it out; she just forgot to cut it. "Umm, it's always been this long Odd; you're just an idiot for not noticing." Jeremy began to laugh and Yumi smiled glad the attention was taken away from her.

Ulrich and Aelita stepped out of the elevator. "Although I agree that Odd is an idiot, your hair did get longer. Don't think I didn't notice that." Yumi blushed. Ulrich was pretty observant when it came to her.

The entire group agreed and continued to argue over Yumi's hair. "Can we go back to the school already? "I do not like this conversation about my hair." Everybody shrugged their shoulders and left the factory heading towards the sewer.

"Don't worry Yumi; your hair looks nice long." Yumi blushed and everybody agreed with Ulrich. The all hopped on their skateboards and in Jeremy and Aelita's case their scooters.

**Odd and Ulrich's Dorm Room**

Everybody sat around the room eyeing Odd's many sketches. "So, I was thinking a Lyoko theme, or a common Halloween theme, or maybe even a Lyoko goes Halloween sorta look."

Yumi eyed the drawings suspiciously. Why was she the vampire? "Wait," all eyes shot to Jeremy. "If you go with a Lyoko theme who would I be?" Odd smirked and handed Jeremy a sheet of paper. Jeremy's jaw dropped and Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita looked at the sheet of paper he was holding. "Xana. You want me to be Xana?"

Odd burst out laughing. "Why not Einstein? I'm pretty sure we could make a wicked looking Xana costume." Everybody shrugged their shoulders. "See, they agree."

"Fine." Ulrich handed Odd a sketch back. I say Lyoko goes Halloween. Although I have to ask why I am a werewolf and what the heck is a wolverine?" Odd looked around the room not quite interested in answering Ulrich's question.

"A wolverine is a beast. It's a human with animal like reflexes and abilities. They also have the appearance of a Neko if they aren't able to keep their powers under control. If Odd's a wolverine you're probably a werewolf because they are usually good together, they get along pretty well." Ulrich and Odd looked at Yumi in shock. Suspicion covering their faces. "Wolverines also tend to keep one or two of the same animals that they share DNA with."

Jeremy looked shocked. For once somebody knew something he didn't. "Uh, Yumi, how did you know that?" Yumi snapped out of a trance like state.

"Uh, Japanese history?" Everybody rolled their eyes and shrugged their shoulders, not convinced. "So, which one are we going with?"

"Anybody for Lyoko?" Nobody raised their hands. "All for Lyoko goes Halloween?" Everybody but Jeremy raised their hands. "Lyoko goes Halloween it is!"

**Cafeteria**

"So, do you guys wanna come over after school? We could look for costume parts around town." Yumi tapped a pencil on the table not really hungry.

"Oh Ulrich Dear." Everybody looked up and saw who else than Sissy. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to the Halloween dance with me. I have costumes we can wear." Ulrich looked up at Sissy and everybody else snickered.

"Sorry Sissy _darling_." Ulrich's voice almost tasted like sarcasm. "I already have a costume, and I just don't want to go with you." Everybody laughed and Sissy stormed off. "So, Yumi, your house after school?"

Yumi nodded and put her tray away. "Alright, I gotta get to class. I'll see you after school."

Yumi left and Aelita followed. "I'm going too. Bye guys."

"Alright, so, back to business. Ulrich, when are you going to ask Yumi to the dance?" Odd smiled seeing a blush form on Ulrich's face.

"I, uh, I sorta thought we were all going together, which is why we went with a group theme." Odd shook a finger in front of Ulrich's face. "Oh, well when are you asking Aelita."

Jeremy dropped his fork and dumped his tray. Odd was about to apologize when Jeremy put his hand up. "Aelita and I broke up a while ago. Our intellects clashed. If you like her I'm fine. See you all later."

Jeremy left the cafeteria and Odd punched Ulrich in the arm. "Way to go Ulrich. Now Jeremy is pissed at us."

**After School**

"Alright guys, we know what our Lyoko outfits look like and we all know what creature we are. Time to find our costumes." Odd grinned and everybody followed him around town.

They went through several shops picking out bits and pieces of costume ideas. Yumi was part vampire, Ulrich was part werewolf, Odd was a wolverine, Jeremy was a ghost, and Aelita was a fairy.

Yumi turned the corner and pointed out a small shop. "This is definitely a good store for my and Ulrich's costume. It's a small oriental shop. Samurai and Geisha girl, they have some stuff we could use there."

Odd nudged Ulrich in the side and he blushed. "Alright, you guys go, I'm going to the pet store, I need to get a collar." Odd grinned at some sort of secret joke. "And we need to get Jeremy some makeup. He may be pale, but not ghost pale."

"Alright, come-on Ulrich." Yumi and Ulrich entered the shop and looked around. They walked over to the weapons section and Ulrich eyed some sabers. Yumi grabbed two fans and tossed one hitting a shield next to Ulrich. "Bulls eye. My aim is good in real life too." Ulrich turned around scared half to death by the fan that almost hit him in the head.

Ulrich unsheathed a sword and pointed it at Yumi. "Don't scare me like that." Yumi rolled her eyes and looked walked over to Ulrich, picking her fan off of the floor. "Uh, so Yumi. I wanted to ask you something."

Yumi purchased the fans and hair chopsticks. "Shoot, what's up?"

Ulrich grabbed his sword and paid for it. "Um, I wanted to know if, well, you wanted to um, go to the dance with me?"

Yumi grabbed her bag and looked at him, a deep pink blush covering her cheeks. "Um, sure. I'd love to." Ulrich attached the sword to his belt not really wanting to carry a big bag.

"Cool. I'll pick you up before the dance. Seeya tomorrow night." Yumi nodded and they left the store.

Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita walked up to the two and Odd smirked. "So, Ulrich, Yumi, did you get what it was you were looking for?" Ulrich smirked and unsheathed the sword. Yumi pulled out one of her fans and began to fan herself.

"I got exactly what I was looking for." Odd grinned and looked at Ulrich and Yumi. "Oh don't give me that look."

"So, Yumi, do you need to go to the Halloween store to get fangs or anything?" Yumi shook her head and looked away. "And Ulrich, do you wanna work on your werewolf look?"

Ulrich shook his head. "I'm just planning on going with the mid change sorta look, you know, the torn clothing, the canines, claws, you know, the basics." Ulrich shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Odd eyed him suspiciously, he then eyes Yumi. "Fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Yumi. Ulrich, have fun with you costume." Ulrich looked at Odd and narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh, right."

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye Ulrich. Bye you guys." Yumi ran off towards her house and Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita walked back to the school.

**The School**

"Um Jeremy, do you think you can help me study? I need to get a good grade on this next test or my dad will kill me." Jeremy shrugged his shoulder and he and Ulrich went back to the dorms.

"Hey Aelita." Aelita looked up from her cell phone and put it in her pocket. "Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Aelita shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. Sure." Odd internally cheered and smiled.

"That's great! I'll see ya then! Later Princess." Odd ran away waving.

Odd and Ulrich's Room

Ulrich sat on his bed playing a video game and listening to music. Odd opened the door and Ulrich took his headphones off and looked at Odd. "So, did you ask her?"

Odd sat on his bed and Kiwi jumped into his lap. "Yup. Thanks for getting rid of Jeremy. She wasn't all that enthusiastic, but she did agree to go."

Ulrich looked skeptic but was still glad for his friend. "Good for you. We need to get Einstein a girlfriend. We don't want him to have to go to the dance alone." Odd nodded his head and opened up a school yearbook looking through everybody.

"Got it! How about Amelia? Nice girl, smart, sorta shy. She's perfect for him." Ulrich shrugged his shoulders and put his headphones back on, blasting the music.

**Yumi's House**

Yumi opened the door to her home and the familiar smells flooded her. She walked up the stairs towards her room and was stopped by her parents. "Yumi, how was shopping?"

Yumi turned around and smiled. "Fine, Aelita and the guys found some really cool ideas for the costumes Odd designed." Yumi pulled out her fans and showed them to her parents.

"Very interesting. We'll talk about it more during dinner." Yumi nodded and walked into her room.

"Hey sis." Yumi looked up and jumped. Hiroki was hanging from her roof. "Scared ya." He let his legs go and landed on her bed. "Have fun on your date with Ulrich tomorrow. Don't think I don't know these things." Yumi sighed and fell back onto her bed.

After a few minutes she stood up and looked through her closet for a dark Kimono or something she could wear for her costume. "Do mom and dad know you're being a vampire for Halloween? A little risky don't you think?" Yumi eyed her brother skeptically. Where did he always get this information from?

Yumi rolled her eyes and hurled a stuffed animal that was lodged into her closet door at her brother. "So, we're going as video game characters with a twist. It was just a coincidence that Odd picked a vampire for me."

Hiroki smirked, his fangs clearly visible. Nobody ever bothered to deal with hiding their true identities in the safety of their own homes. Well except for when friends came over of course, and then it was back to their secrets.

"Mom and Dad are definitely going to have a cow." Hiroki sat down on Yumi's bed and grinned.

"Alright, what do I have to do for you to keep your big mouth shut?" Yumi grabbed a dress from when she was little and examined it. "Hey do you think mom would allow me to use her sewing machine?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Yumi. "Get me to level seven and I'll call it even." Yumi held out her hand and the handheld game station appeared in her hand. Vampires have different abilities. Hiroki could read minds, sometimes, and Yumi could make things appear, along with other things. Hiroki would be able to use other abilities once he got older.

Yumi clicked a few buttons on the handheld and tossed it over to Hiroki. "Done. Not keep quiet or I won't take mercy on your soul." Hiroki looked at her trying to read her thoughts. What he found wasn't pretty. Yumi grinned. "Don't think I won't do it too." Hiroki nodded and walked out of her room.

Yumi grabbed the dress, another dress she found, and a long piece of black fabric. "Hey mom, could I maybe use your sewing machine?" Yumi's dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and her mom was making tea.

"What do you need with my sewing machine?" Yumi held up the dresses and smiled. "Ah, what are you doing with your toddler dresses? You always did hate color."

Yumi grinned. "Well I'm making my Halloween costume this year." Her mother nodded and dropped a red tablet into the water along with a small herb instead of a tea back. Blood Tea. A very vampire/mortal thing to drink. "Alright, I'll show you guys when I'm done."

**Odd and Ulrich's Room**

Odd had found a purple pantsuit. It wasn't exactly like his Lyoko costume. More like his newer one than the older one. Odd had bought a bunch of fake armor from the costume store a spray painted it different shapes, mostly images of Kiwi.

He tossed Ulrich the rest of the armor and slid a box over to him. "The dance is tomorrow, you need to work on your costume. I say go with the original outfit, minus the skirt of course." Ulrich shrugged his shoulders.

Ulrich opened the box and noticed several cans of spray paint. Orange, yellow, brown, every color you could imagine. He took out a can of yellow and brown. Ulrich started spray painting shoulder pads and elbow pads.

Ulrich opened up a plastic bag and pulled out an iron on Oni drawing. He ironed the symbol onto the yellowish orange tank top he had cut and had re-sewn to resemble the shirt he used to wear on Lyoko. Ulrich had grabbed a pair of black jeans instead of the things that looked like tights he used to wear on Lyoko.

"I can't believe you know how to sew and do stuff like that." Ulrich looked meekly at Odd. It's one of those things he had taught himself to do.

"Cool it Odd, I could still wipe the floor with you if I wanted to." Odd shrugged his shoulders still grinning. Ulrich attached a pair of knee pads to the jeans and called it a day. "Is there anything I'm missing?" Ulrich jumped up slightly. He had just remembered something.

Ulrich took out another yellowish orange shirt he had bought for Halloween and tore a long strip off of the shirt. He pulled out another iron on ironed it onto the long strip. Ulrich tested it out and nodded when it fit his head with a lot of extra material left over. One double X shirt worked perfectly for a head wrap.

"Odd, do you need any help with your costume or anything?" Odd shook his head. He was an artist, so painting Kiwi wasn't that hard and other than add armor that was all he had to do. "Fine, whatever." Ulrich lie back on his bed and put on his headphones drifting off.

**Jeremy's Room**

There was a knock at the door and Jeremy opened up the door. "Oh, hey Aelita, are you here to help me work on the new program?" Aelita hesitated in the doorway and nodded. "What, there's something else isn't there?"

Aelita hesitated again and sat on Jeremy's bed. "Well, for one I wanted to know if you'd like to work on costumes with me, that and I wanted to say sorry, about the breakup, Odd, everything." Jeremy nodded. Aelita may have only lived in the human world for a short while, but of course human emotions and everything else hit her pretty quickly.

Jeremy nodded and pulled out Odd's sketch for his Xana costume. "This is so retarded. Why do I have to be Xana?" Aelita shrugged her shoulders and opened up a big shopping bag hurling a black full body suit at Jeremy. "What?"

Aelita grinned. "Consider it a gift." Jeremy smiled and sat next to Aelita on his bed. "I also brought some felt tipped pens, don't know what we'll use them for, but it's as good an idea as any." Jeremy smiled and grabbed a marker pen out of Aelita's hand accidentally brushing fingers with her.

Jeremy and Aelita both flushed a little pink. Aelita took the red marker and full body suit away from Jeremy and took out her cell phone. "Ulrich? What are you doing answering Odd's phone?"..."Okay, I just need somebody to bring me what's leftover of the armor and some black and red spray paint ok?"..."Alright thanks."

Aelita put her phone away and smiled at Jeremy. "Ulrich's bringing us some stuff for your costume. And mine." Jeremy sighed. She had called Odd, she could have called Ulrich, but no, she called Odd.

There was a knock on Jeremy's door and Ulrich handed them a large box. "Everything you need is in there. I'm going to go for a run, later."

Ulrich ran out of the room in a hurry. Aelita tossed a piece of fake armor at Jeremy and a can of black spray paint. "Spray these and I'll worry about decorations and details later." Aelita smiled and took a can of red spray paint and decorated the body suit and the finished armor. "Here, now Yumi will be able to help with your makeup tomorrow if you want."

Jeremy turned pink and nodded thanks. Aelita opened up her bag and laid its contents on the bed. She had almost an exact replica of her old costume, mixed with little bits of her new outfit. "Nice, how did you make that?"

Aelita took the last of the armor and decorated it. She placed it on the full body suit and held it up for Jeremy. "The same way I made yours."

Aelita grinned and Jeremy cringed away from the thought of being Xana, but warmed up to the costume. "Thanks. That's actually pretty cool." Aelita grinned glad Jeremy liked it. They weren't dating anymore and she wasn't interested in him that way, but she still valued his opinion.

"Thanks Jeremy. I should go. See you later?" Jeremy nodded and the pinkett left the room. Jeremy lay back on his bed before going back to his computer and working on turning Lyoko off forever.

**The Forest**

Ulrich stepped into the shadows of the woods. He ran deeper into the woods so that nobody would follow him and took a deep breath. "Might as well get this over with first before I have to go out with Yumi. Wouldn't want to mess up in front of her."

Ulrich stretched his arms up into the sky and began to change form. A low noise that sounded like a growl came from deep in his chest and a large dark brown wolf took his place.

Ulrich looked up at the sky; he was glad that he was only half werewolf or he'd be at the mercy of the moon and not of his own will. Of course it added up a lot of trouble for him whenever somebody of importance came over. He always had to go into hiding. It wasn't fair and his dad didn't help. He expected Ulrich to be perfect, and the fact that he was part human as well really destroyed his father.

Ulrich howled and began to run around the forest. He needed to get rid of some stress. Ulrich skitted to a stop and slowly his human form took his place. "Phew. That certainly takes some energy out of you, but just enough that I won't blow my cover." Ulrich mumbled to himself and walked back to the school.

The school was filled with other species and races. Ulrich could smell it, only in his wolf form though. He still could never get close enough to somebody in wolf form to check who was who.

Ulrich opened the door to his dorm. It was really late now, probably past curfew. "Where have you been?" Ulrich shrugged his shoulders and went to bed.

**Yumi's House**

"So, how did your costume come out?" Yumi shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't a proper response in her parent's book, but they knew it meant 'aright' or 'I'd rather not talk about it'. Usually the later. The dress actually came out really nice, Yumi was just worried about the question that was sure to arise.

"What are you going as?" Bingo. She just couldn't get a break could she? Yumi stared down at the red liquid in her glass. She stuck a piece of sushi in her mouth. Yumi took a small sip of the red liquid. It quenched her eternal thirst, but of course it did no justice to her gag reflex. What sort of vampire is queasy around blood? "Well?"

Yumi looked up at her father and sighed. "A geisha girl." Yumi's voice was only a little louder than a whisper. Of course that was all it needed to be. Vampire hearing. Yumi's father slammed her glass down on the table and stared daggers at his daughter. "Well, it's well a video game character. The character doesn't have a real name so they call it geisha girl. Obviously the creators didn't look up their Japanese history."

Hiroki gagged from across the table. He couldn't believe his parents were falling for Yumi's crap. Yumi grinned at her little brother. Her pearly white fangs slowly forming back into human looking canines. "I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad, night Hiroki." Yumi kissed her parents on the cheek goodnight and ruffled her brother's hair.

Yumi hung her dress up and got the rest of her things ready before going to bed.

**The Next Morning**

**Yumi's House**

The sun shone through Yumi's window waking her up from her night that lacked dreams. Yumi never dreamed and when she did it was usually about Ulrich, she didn't like to admit it, but the reason Hiroki teased her so much was because he reads her mind getting glimpses of her dreams.

There was a knock on her door and Yumi rubbed her eyes opening up the door. "Hey Yumi, are you ready for your date this Ul-rich?" Yumi turned slightly pink. Hiroki had separated the syllables in his name and lengthened them, emphasizing the word.

"Shut up Hiroki. What are you going as for Halloween anyways?" He flicked his wrist and a magic wand appeared. "A magician? You're kidding me." Hiroki shrugged his shoulders and left the room. "Dork." Yumi muttered under her breath.

Yumi walked over to her bed and laid back down staring at the ceiling. Her phone began to buzz and Yumi checked her messages. _Jeremy is going to need help with his makeup, think you can get ready in my dorm?_ Yumi grabbed her costume, makeup, and accessories before waving goodbye to her parents.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll see you all tonight." Before Yumi could walk out her father stopped her.

"Yumi, where do you think you're going? Where are you going, who will you be with, and who's taking you home?" Yumi sighed she was so close to making it out on her own, so close yet so far.

"Alright, I'm going to the school, I'm going to be hanging out with Aelita, and Ulrich will be taking me home after the dance." She opened up the door and stepped out.

"Wait, you're still hanging out with those idiot boys am I right?" Yumi nodded and sighed.

"They're not idiots, they're my friends Daddy. Well they do sorta act like idiots, but they really aren't." Yumi bit her lip; hopefully that was enough of an answer for her dad.

"Fine. Have fun. We'll see you tonight. Behave." Yumi nodded and walked out of the house walked the short trip to the school.

**Aelita's Dorm**

Yumi entered the dorm building and knocked on Aelita's door. "Yumi!" Yumi smiled and sat down on Aelita's bed. "How did your costume come out?"

Yumi smiled and opened up her bag showing Aelita the dress she worked on. "It's so cool!" Yumi smiled and put it away.

"Thanks, how did yours come out?" Aelita pulled out the pink skirt and top combo. "Nice. How did Jeremy's come out? He didn't look too excited." Aelita shrugged. She didn't really think Jeremy liked it, but of course he didn't want to upset Aelita.

"Either way it's going to look great." Yumi smiled and lay back on Aelita's bed, staring up at the ceiling. Yumi pulled out her cell phone and sent Ulrich a text. _Hey, Ulrich, at Aelita's, pick me up at either her room or Jeremy's gotta help him with his ghost look too. _

A few minutes later Yumi's phone began to vibrate. _Wanna spar in the gym? _Yumi looked up from her phone at Aelita. "Ulrich?" Yumi nodded and blushed a few shades redder. "Go, just make sure you're back by six, first Jeremy's makeup and then we have to get ready." Yumi nodded and left the room.

_Be there in a second._

**Ulrich and Odd's Room**

Ulrich checked his phone and grinned. "Seeya later Odd, gotta go meet Yumi in the gym."

Odd rolled his eyes and grinned. "You gotta do what you gotta do, lover boy"

Ulrich flushed a deep red. "Shut up. Yumi and I are only really good friends. Remember."

Odd smirked and shrugged his shoulders, petting Kiwi. "More like friends with benefits." Ulrich glared at him. "Ah, I see, well, if you don't ask Yumi to be your girlfriend tonight I'll convince her that you don't like her so she'll finally say yes to William." Ulrich stiffened and walked out of the room. Odd grinned. Ulrich was short tempered to start off with, but bringing up Yumi and William threw him over the edge.

**The Gym - Forest**

Ulrich leaned against the gym wall waiting for Yumi to change into her workout clothes. He didn't see her, but he knew that's what she was doing.

Yumi stepped out of the girl's locker room. "Hey." Yumi jumped slightly not expecting Ulrich to be waiting right there.

"Hey." Ulrich set out the mat and motioned for ladies first. "Well, I have to say it's really quiet for some reason."

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders and bowed to his opponent. "Whatever, let's go." Yumi bowed and they both took a fighting stance.

Yumi aimed a kick at Ulrich's chest. He grabbed her foot and smirked. Yumi did a back flip tearing her foot from Ulrich's grip.

Yumi smirked and ducked when Ulrich tried to kick her in the head. Yumi swept her foot under him and he fell to the ground. "Heh, I win." Ulrich rolled his eyes and Yumi grabbed his hand helping him up. "Wanna go again?"

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Do you wanna go for a walk instead?" Yumi shrugged her shoulders back. "I'm going to go get changed. I'll see you in a few minutes." They still hadn't let go of each other's hands. Ulrich squeezed her hand quickly and ran back to the guy's locker room.

Yumi blushed and went to the girl's locker room and changed into her off shoulder black top and black capries. Yumi walked out of the locker room where Ulrich was waiting for her. "Why do girls take so long to get changed?" Yumi narrowed her eyes at him and began to laugh.

"The same reason guys flirt with every other girl they see. It's in their nature."

Ulrich looked a little guilty. "Do I do that?" Yumi shook her head but hesitated and nodded. "Oh, I'm sure I'm not as back as somebody like Odd. Right?" Yumi shook her head and grabbed his had dragging him out of the gym. Ulrich blushed.

"Well, where are we going?" Yumi smiled at Ulrich and his heart skipped a beat. Yumi checked her watch and bit her lip. "We only have an hour. I gotta get ready after all." Ulrich nodded and they walked through the forest, just enjoying the fresh air. They came into a small clearing and Yumi gasped. "What is that?"

Ulrich looked at what she was talking about and noticed the large wolf print. _'Whoops' _he thought to himself. "Uh, I'm not sure, but I don't want to be here when whatever made that print comes back." Yumi nodded and they walked back to the school.

Ulrich dropped her off at Aelita's dorm and said he'll see her later.

**Aelita's Dorm**

Yumi knocked on the door and smirked at Aelita. "Come on, we have to get ready. Call Jeremy." The door opened and Jeremy walked in. "That was fast."

Jeremy and Aelita grinned. Yumi sat his down on the chair and took out a makeup bag. Yumi covered his face in a white cream. Once his face was completely white. Yumi added a slight blue eye shadow on the hallow of his cheeks. She took out liquid eyeliner and lined his eyes. She took an eye liner pencil and darkened the hallow of his cheeks and thickened his eyes so it gave him a dead almost skull like appearance. "Done!"

Aelita looked over at Jeremy and jumped. "Yumi, he looks awesome." Jeremy beamed and went to the bathroom to put on his Xana suit. He entered the girl's room again and Yumi stopped.

"Hold on." She took the black again and made a shadow of the Xana symbol on his forehead. "There." Jeremy looked sorta disgusted but overall amazed.

"Yumi, this is sorta scary." Yumi grinned and went to the bathroom. Be right back, I'm going to go do my makeup and change into my costume.

Yumi didn't really do her makeup; a vampire has a slightly different appearance as a vampire then her human form. She entered one of the stalls and took a deep breath. Her fangs enlarged, her face turned pale, her teeth got whiter, a slight shadow appeared under her eyes and her lips turned blood red. Yumi's nails had sharpened into claws and he painted them black.

Yumi changed into the extremely short kimono. She tied a huge bow behind her back and placed the fans in the bow. The ends of the bow hung to her knees which was a longer than the dress that ended at her thighs. She pinned her hair up into a messy bun leaved her bangs down and stray pieces flying everywhere. She put the black hair chopsticks into the bun and tied up her ankle boot heels.

Yumi walked back to Aelita's room. Jeremy's jaw dropped, his face turned so red it showed through the white, and he tried to look away.

Aelita went to the bathroom next. She came back She had on a long beige top and pants, a pink tank top ever it, a pink skirt, pink boots, and pink wrist bands. Yumi opened her makeup bag and took a pink eye pencil out. She drew the pink lines under Aelita's eyes and powdered her face so it was sparkly. Yumi clipped on a dangling pink ball earring onto Aelita's left ear. Aelita put on her pink and white sparkly fairy wings. Jeremy just smiled.

**Odd and Ulrich's Room**

Odd and Ulrich sat in their room and Ulrich just smiled. He had just gotten back from his walk with Yumi and although he was incredibly happy he was also sorta upset because he was careless enough to leave a footprint.

Ulrich went to the bathroom. It wasn't all that private, but he was pretty sure nobody would walk in. Especially if he wedged something into the door. He closed his eyes and went through the full change. A large wolf stood in the way too small stall. He slowly went back through the change until all he had left was the wolf tail, wolf ears, claws, and teeth. He threw on his samurai suit and attached the sword at his hip.

Ulrich walked back into his dorm and Odd sat wide eyed. "Dude, that looks awesome. Totally realistic." Ulrich's ears flinched and luckily Odd didn't notice.

Odd went to the bathroom and didn't bother with a stall; he is pretty clumsy that way. Odd took off all of his mental blocks and slowly his ears and thin tail brew back. Odd barked and covered his mouth. Odd changed into his suit and put on his claw boot slippers. He walked back to his dorm and grinned a toothy smiled at Ulrich. "I am the Amazing Odd." He yelled.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and drew his sword. He had it dulled so that the blade wouldn't be able to injure anybody unless used with a lot of force. "Alright 'Amazing Odd' let's go pick up out dates for the night. They should be in Aelita's room." Odd's eyes perked up at the word date. Ulrich blushed. He didn't mean to use those the word date.

"Ok, just shut up and let's go pick up the girls." Odd nodded still grinning. The two left their room and walked up the stairs to the girls dorms.

Odd knocked on the door and Jeremy opened up. "Jeremy?" Jeremy backed up a few steps and got out of the way of the door. Aelita was on her bed and Odd happened to notice something very disturbing. "Hey Aelita, did you eat or something? Your lipstick is all smudged."

"Hey, where's Yumi?"

Aelita ignored Odd's question. "She's in the bathroom." Ulrich nodded and leaned against the wall in the hall waiting for Yumi.

"Well Aelita?" Aelita rubbed her mouth removing the rest of the lipstick. Odd looked over at Jeremy and smiled. "Nice makeup did Aelita or Yumi do it?"

Jeremy wiped his mouth and looked around the room. "Um, Yumi." Ulrich smirked. He never knew Yumi was good at Halloween makeup.

Odd stared between the two suspiciously when it all hit him. Aelita's smudged lipstick, the tint of pink on Jeremy, and of course the white and blue makeup on Aelita's hands. "That's real nice Aelita. Your ex comes around and at the first sign of you getting along you ditch me. Nice, real nice." Odd stormed out of the room and Aelita chased after him.

**The Hallways**

Ulrich stepped into the room. "Did you seriously make out with Aelita?" Jeremy blushed and sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's sick. Odd's your friend." Ulrich opened the door about to leave when he came face to face with Yumi. "W-W-Wow."

Yumi pulled one of her fans out of her bow and opened it in front of her face. "You really like it? I made the dress myself." Ulrich blushed a bright red.

He caught a glimpse of Yumi's fangs and had the breath knocked out of him. "They look totally real. And the outfit is a little gothic version of your old Lyoko outfit."

Yumi smiled and ran her tongue over her fangs. "Your teeth are like, scary real." Ulrich had totally forgotten he was still half wolf.

Realizing he had total control over everything wolf-like about him, Ulrich turned on his senses one by one. Sight, the variety of color in Yumi's cheeks became visible. Hearing, the sound of water dripping in the bathroom filled his ears. Smell, Ulrich stopped. "Um, Yumi, can I talk to you?"

Yumi nodded and followed Ulrich to the stairwell. "What's up?"

Ulrich looked around the halls just to double check that nobody was in ear shot. "How would you react if I said the word um, ware cat." Ulrich didn't want to give anything away and a ware cat was real enough so that if Yumi did recognize the word he would know. Yumi flinched. "Well?"

"Um, it is a, mythical creature, from books and stuff." Yumi looked insanely guilty and Ulrich knew it.

Ulrich leaned against the wall and narrowed his eyes at Yumi. "No, I mean does it ring a bell other than a fairy tale." He was staring laser eyes at Yumi, she had his undivided attention and where usually she enjoyed it, right now it was sort of awkward.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Ulrich sighed and grabbed her wrist. "Please, just listen to me. No jokes no nothing." Yumi sighed and nodded. "I know the truth. I know that you are a vampire. I can smell it on you."

Yumi froze. She was shocked. "H-How? Only a-"

"Werewolf?" Yumi nodded and Ulrich grinned. He moved his grip from her wrist her hand and gently brought one of her fingers to the tip of his tooth. "Sharp right? That's 'cause they're real."

Ulrich and Yumi didn't say anything at all to each other. It was hard finding out that your best friend/love interest was not only a supernatural creature, but a past enemy of your race. Yumi pulled her hand away from him. "Um, Ulrich, are you ok, you know, with this?"

The corners of Ulrich's lips turned up into a grin. "Definitely." Yumi smiled and hugged him. His mountain smell filled Yumi's nose and Yumi's sickly sweet scent sent Ulrich on a fruity high. "You smell great you know. Some werewolves find it nauseating, I think it's beautiful."

Yumi felt her blood rush to her cheeks and smiled. "Yeah, and your earthy smell is well, the only thing I can think of to describe it as is intoxicating."

Ulrich grinned and pulled her closer. "Intoxicating huh? I bet by the end of the night your drunk." Yumi turned bright red and Ulrich smirked.

She smacked him in the arm and laughed. "You've been hanging out with Odd too much." Ulrich laughed as well and wrapped his arm around her waist, walking together to the gym where the dance was being held.

**The Dance**

Yumi and Ulrich walked into the dance which was already at full speed. The people closest to the door stopped and looked at the two. The guys stared at Ulrich with straight jealousy and the girls had the same look as well. Ulrich knew that they were all jealous of Yumi. The guys were jealous of Ulrich for being with Yumi and the girls were jealous of how hot Yumi looked.

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other. "Ulrich, they're all staring. It's really creeping me out." Ulrich smirked and they walked to the snack stand where Odd was standing, his back towards Jeremy and Aelita who refused to talk to each other. "Odd, ignoring Jeremy and Aelita still?"

Odd growled at Ulrich. He definitely didn't want to talk about it. "I think you guys need to talk it out. Or at least just you and Aelita. Things with Jeremy will solve themselves." Ulrich smiled at Yumi and she squeezed his hand. "Seriously though, you need to talk to her."

Odd turned his back on Yumi. "I don't want to. I ask her out because I liked her and she goes and makes out with Einstein. Her lipstick was smudged, and on the corner of his mouth!" Yumi cringed away. She knew this was true the moment she walked out of Aelita's room. "Just leave me alone."

Yumi wanted to say something, but Ulrich just pulled her away from the sulking blonde. "Let's just leave him for now, my little geisha." Yumi blushed. Sure the name geisha was actually an insult in Japan, but it sounded cute coming from him.

"Fine wolf-boy." Ulrich grinned revealing his many pointed teeth. He wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist and Yumi rested hers on his shoulders. The music played and they swayed to the music.

"What! You said no to me for that string bean!" Sissy walked up to Ulrich and Yumi wearing a skimpy version of an Alice in Wonderland costume. It looked cute on the other three girls wearing it, but on Sissy it just looked slutty. "She's not even pretty!" Sissy grabbed Yumi by the shoulder and turned her around to face her.

Yumi hissed at Sissy and Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand. "Sissy, why don't you go be Alice and fall down a hole?" Sissy looked shocked.

William walked up to Yumi and Sissy and sighed. He looked at Ulrich and rolled his eyes. He looked at Yumi and pried Sissy's hand off of her shoulders. "So Yumi, catfight over who gets to dance with me?" Sissy looked disgusted and Yumi just laughed. After a while William's flirting didn't bother her anymore. Ulrich was slightly less jealous now especially because he was the one at the dance with her and not William.

"Nope," Ulrich interjected. "Fighting over who gets to date man standing in front of you." Ulrich smirked and Yumi gripped Sissy's wrist that was still gripping her shoulder. Yumi grasped it tightly and grinned when Sissy began to writhe in pain. "Yumi!" He grabbed her hand and Yumi's grip softened.

"Y-Y-You're a freak!" Sissy stormed off and left the gym.

William stared wide eyes at Yumi. "What was that? Are you ok?" Yumi turned and walked away. While in vampire form Yum never had control over her temper and Sissy just pushed her over the edge. Ulrich glared at William and followed Yumi. "Uh, Sorry?"

Yumi was outside sitting on the bench their group usually sat. She rested her chin on her hands and stared at the full moon. It was so big, so bright, and so beautiful. Ulrich stood behind her being as sneaky as a werewolf can, which is apparently really sneaky, and kissed her on the cheek. Yumi jumped and looked up at Ulrich. "Hey Yumi." Yumi smiled for a second but it faded quickly.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have better control of my emotions, she was just so...annoying and she only wanted you. I just, I need to be more careful in vampire form. I could have really hurt her." Yumi sighed and Ulrich hopped over the back of the bench sitting next to her.

Ulrich put an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "It's ok; I wouldn't have let you hurt her. I may not be so fond of Sissy, but if keeping her alive means I get to be with you, well I can sacrifice my own selfish desire." Yumi laughed a little and Ulrich squeezed her shoulder. "So, drunk yet?" Yumi looked up and smacked him in the arm. "Oww!" Ulrich screamed. Yumi laughed and they went inside.

The dance really was beautiful. Colorful streamers covered the room and the lights were dim. "First we have to go fix something." Ulrich looked confused. "Well, it's not like we did it, but we should fix it." Yumi motioned towards the snack table and Ulrich nodded. "I'll handle Aelita, you get Odd."

Yumi walked over to the fairy hanging out by the DJ booth. Yumi tugged on the fairy's wings and she turned around. "Hey Aelita, do you think you can come with me to get something from your room?"

Aelita shrugged her shoulders and walked with Yumi back to the dorm rooms. Yumi dragged Aelita down a hallway and Aelita stopped. "Yumi, this isn't the way to my room."

Yumi looked around and shrugged her shoulders. "It's a shortcut. You just got here, you wouldn't know about it." Aelita nodded and followed along. She grabbed Aelita's wrist and shoved her into a supply closet. Yumi shoved a chair under the doorknob stopping it from opening from the inside.

Yumi walked into the gym and winked at Ulrich who made his way towards Odd. "Oh, hey Odd. I'm having a problem talking to Yumi, and things have really gotten awkward."

Odd was still pouting but he sighed. "Fine, we need to work on our conversation skills. First you need to get something from our bedroom." Ulrich grinned. That was exactly what he was expecting him to say.

Odd and Ulrich went upstairs to their room and Odd handed Ulrich a silver bracelet with dangling black gems. "It was my sister's, she hated it and told me to give it to a special girl. Yumi is the most special I can think of, well, at least to you she is."

Ulrich stared at the shiny bracelet actually sorta guilty about what he was about to do, but still, it needs to be done. "Alright, so I know another way around the school, it's supposed to be haunted and stuff." Odd looked really interested so he followed.

"I don't see anything haunted." Ulrich followed him down the dark hall and Ulrich shoved him into the closet where Aelita was waiting.

Ulrich looked down the hall and smirked at Yumi. "Mission accomplished." Ulrich nodded and the two went off towards the gym.

**The Closet**

Aelita sat in the corner of the closet and looked up when the door opened up. She stood up about to try and leave when the door shut and a very confused Odd stood in the dark closet. "Oh great. A visitor." Aelita turned around and stared at the wall. Odd looked to the pinkett who the voice originated from.

Odd narrowed his eyes and faced the door. He didn't want to talk to her right now. Actually he didn't want to talk to her at all. "Great. They stick me in a room with a slut." Aelita winced at the venom sounding in his voice. "I bet you wish it was Jeremy shoved in the closet. That way you can suck face to pass the time."

Aelita sighed and turned towards Odd. "Ok, that's it. I don't think you should be talking to me like that. Like you haven't cheated on a girl before. I can't believe you're so hypocritical, and we aren't even dating!" Aelita shrunk away from the angry pinkett.

Odd sighed. He really didn't want to admit it, but she was right. Odd shouldn't be complaining. He's cheated on a girl before. He felt really bad about it, but that didn't change a thing. Odd turned around to look at Aelita who had tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just that, well, I like you, and that really hurt me." Odd didn't talk in much more than a whisper, but it was enough for Aelita to hear.

Aelita turned around and smiled at Odd playfully. "What was that? I don't think I caught what you said." Odd growled at her and Aelita just grinned. The closet went silent again and Aelita decided to break the silence. "So, you really like me?"

Odd looked at her, his cheeks began to burn. "Well, ya." Aelita smiled and hugging him. Aelita leaned against the door, her arms still around Odd's neck. Odd smirked and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

The closet door opened and the couple fell through landing on the floor on top of each other. Odd looked up and noticed Yumi and Ulrich standing above them. Odd stood up, brushing himself off, and helped Aelita up.

"Sorry, we should have knocked." Ulrich snickered. Odd rolled his eyes and exchanged an evil glance with Aelita. They grabbed Ulrich and Yumi and shoved them in the closet.

Odd laughed and slammed the closet door shut, locking it from the outside. "Odd, let me out of here! If you don't let me out right this second I'm going to kick your ass!"

Odd laughed at Ulrich's rage and looked at Aelita. "Hey Aelita, how long do you think we were in there?"

There was a pause and the sound of a foot tapping. "I'd say I was in there around fifteen minutes."

Odd nodded. His voice was filled with evil intentions. "Ok, you guys can come out in fifteen minutes. Ulrich, you should be thanking me for this. Now you and Yumi can talk...and stuff."

The vicious couple walked away and Ulrich bashed his head against the door. "I should have known that idiot would try to pull something like that!" Ulrich began to breathe heavily and his fists began to shake. Yumi grabbed his wrist and tried to calm him down. "No! I can't believe he would do that! Ugh, I'm going to kill him!" Yumi turned him around to face her and calmed him down the only way he knew how to. She crushed her lips against his.

Ulrich hesitated at first, but wrapped his hand around her waist, deepening the kiss. Yumi pulled away feeling a little dizzy. Ulrich smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you feel any better now?" Ulrich nodded. Yumi sighed and leaned against the wall of the closet waiting for the door to open. Yumi was a little cluster phobic, and closets weren't her favorite plane.

Ulrich noticed the nervous expression on Yumi's face and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" Yumi shook her head. Ulrich placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "Tell me." Yumi shook her head. He leaned his forehead against hers and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft at first, but Ulrich deepened it. Yumi's hands went around his neck and her fingers played with his short choppy hair. He bit her lip causing her to gasp, allowing her entrance into her mouth. Yumi didn't struggle at all. Instead, being the pushy thing she was fought for dominance in that relationship.

Ulrich smirked through the kiss. He loved Yumi, and this was probably the greatest moment in his life. Ulrich separated himself from Yumi and kissed her on the forehead. He smirked and kissed her neck with the same lusty passion he had put into the original kiss.

Yuki tilted her head back Ulrich held the back of her head. Yumi smiled and put her hands on his shoulders pushing him off of her. Ulrich grinned. Yumi had completely forgotten about his large teeth and was surprised that there were no scratches on her neck.

Ulrich notices her rubbing her hand on her neck and he grinned. "Go ahead. It won't kill me." Yumi looked up at his face and tried to register what it was he was saying. "I know just about as much about vampires as you do well...wolverines. Just look at yourself. Your fangs are becoming a bit too big for your mouth." Yumi blushed deep red and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. That's not what should happen I'm sorry." Yumi spoke with a lisp. Her oversized fangs were making it hard to speak.

Ulrich smiled. "I know that vampires are connected to well...appeal. And right now, you're dying to bite me." Ulrich cupped her cheek in his hand. All thought of the closet were erased from his mind.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at him. "Where did all this confidence come from? Aren't you the same Ulrich who's been afraid to ask me out for the longest time now?"

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. What could he say? "Just like vampirism brings out your inner predator let's just say this form bring out my inner animal." Ulrich smirked his lips connected to her shoulder blade and his hands slowly made their way down the sides on her body resting on her hips.

Yumi didn't pull herself from the kiss, she smacked his shoulder and he hesitated, his lips only a centimeter from her skin. "I don't know whether I like this side of you or not. You're cocky, but this is also incredibly interesting." Yumi ignored the lisp.

Ulrich's lips trailed up Yumi's neck, never leaving the skin, and rested just on her lips. "I love you Yumi. Don't fight your inner...beast." He pulled away so he could look her in the eye. "I have only been a werewolf for a very short amount of time because of a certain man I shall not name, and since the change it's been very hard to resist you. Trust me. And I know for a fact that your enlarged fangs mean you want me, just as much as I want you."

Yumi laughed and put her hands on either side of his face. "A supply closet isn't exactly where I wanted to hear this, but either way it doesn't change how I feel." She kissed his quickly on the lips and pulled away. Ulrich raised a single eyebrow and gave Yumi a look. "Are you sure?"

Ulrich gave her an 'are you kidding me' look and she shrugged her shoulders. Yumi tilted his chin up and kissed his neck gently before opening her mouth slightly. Ulrich shuddered as he felt teeth brush against his bare skin. Yumi smiled at the reaction and dug her teeth into his flesh letting the taste of blood tingle her tongue. Ulrich rubbed gentle circular motions on Yumi's hips. Yumi pulled away from him and brushed her tongue against the puncture parks clotting the blood flow. Her fangs retracted so that they were the original size.

Ulrich smirked and ran his thumb against her blood stained lips. Yumi's eyes shone red with bloodlust and she pressed her lips to his forcefully. Ulrich tangled his fingers into her hair. The bum she made had come undone and the chopsticks fell to the floor with a clattering sound.

Ulrich forced his way into her mouth once again and Yumi didn't fight this time. His tongue explored her mouth freely and Yumi groaned with pleasure. Bloodlust and werewolf blood was not a good combination on vampires and she was in an out of her senses state.

Yumi pulled away and gave Ulrich a slightly pleading look. He smiled, still a little dizzy from vampire venom and nodded. "Go ahead. It won't hurt me."

Yumi latched onto his neck again. She reopened the old wounds instead of creating new ones, except this time she was a little sloppier so a small trail of blood ran down his neck.

The closet door opened and light shone in bothering both Ulrich's and Yumi's now trained eyes. Yumi unhooked herself from Ulrich's neck and turned her head around to stare wide eyed at the shocked William that stood in the doorway. "Y-Y-Yumi?" William's eyes flashed to the red bloody trail on Ulrich's chest and tiny stream of blood left on the corner of Yumi's lip.

"William, um." A low growl came from deep inside Ulrich's chest and he tightened his grip on Yumi's waist.

William took a step back in fear and Yumi pulled herself from Ulrich's grasp, grabbing William's wrist. "Y-You're insane! You're a vampire! Where's a f***in g stake when you need one." William's eyes were incredibly wide as he looked down at Yumi's pointy white fangs, bloodstained lips, and blood red eyes. Ulrich flinched at the word 'stake' and tackled William to the ground, a wolf taking Ulrich's place.

"No!" Yumi grabbed Ulrich by the scruff of his werewolf neck and threw him back into the closet wall knocking him out, the large wolf changing back into a wolfish Ulrich. Yumi dragged William's unconscious body into the supply closet and propped him up against the door. She locked the door from the inside and tried to wake up Ulrich first.

Yumi tapped Ulrich's cheek trying to get him to come to it. Ulrich grabbed her hand before she could smack him again. "Morning Princess. How long was I out?" Ulrich rubbed his head.

Yumi smiled. "I only let you sleep a few minutes. I would have let you sleep longer, but we have a bit of a problem." Although the bloodlust wasn't completely gone and Yumi really just wanted to sit there and make out with Ulrich, she had something a little more important to do.

Ulrich looked at the sleeping William and nodded. "You're oddly strong for such a small thing. Come-on, we need to do something about Dunbar." Yumi nodded and bit her lip thinking of an idea.

"I got it!" Yumi pricked her finger with one of her fangs and squeezed it until blood welled up at the wound. She took Williams hand and flipped it palm side up. Yumi took her bloodied finger and traced some ancient looking design on the inside of William's palm. Ulrich looked over Yumi's shoulder and watched as the bloody red design slowly faded back into his skin. "Aright, that should erase all memory of anything supernatural."

Ulrich looked confused but he hid William in the bathroom anyways. Let him dream. Ulrich locked the closet door from the outside and locked himself inside. Yumi looked confused but Ulrich grinned. "How are we going to explain being able to get out of the closet? We want them to think we were in here the whole time right?" Yumi shrugged her shoulders.

Yumi put her hands on both sides of Ulrich's face and he grabbed her hips once again. "So, where should we pick up from?" Yumi spoke in a hushed tone.

Ulrich kissed her temples. "Right here is fine with me." Ulrich chased her jaw with tiny kisses and Yumi's fingers found themselves running through his choppy hair once again. Ulrich looked at her hungrily and kissed her on the lips passionately.

The closet door opened and the pair separated once again. Ulrich looked at Yumi as if to say 'AGAIN!' and Yumi smiled. Odd and Aelita stood in the doorway arms crossed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Yumi blushed and Ulrich narrowed his eyes at Odd.

"Yumi, did you hurt yourself or something?" Yumi wiped her mouth hoping she still didn't have blood on her, but when she came up empty Odd's eyes grew wide.

Odd looked at Aelita, willing her to understand what was going on. Aelita's questioning eyes told him otherwise. Odd looked at Ulrich and smirked. "Aw man! You gave her a hickey!" Ulrich looked down at Yumi's neck and shoulder blade. The dark bruises were clearly visible against her pale skin.

Yumi looked nervous. Ulrich wrapped an arm around her waist to try and calm her down. Odd laughed and Aelita tried to figure out what was going on. "Um, Yumi, you might want to come to the bathroom with me. You're a mess." Yumi blushed and picked up her hair tie and hair chop sticks and followed Aelita to the bathroom.

Odd burst into laughter and looked at Ulrich. "You might want to do the same." Ulrich followed Odd to the guy's bathroom to wash up; he definitely looked like a guy who was in a make out session with a vampire girl.

**The Girl's Bathroom**

Yumi walked into the bathroom trailed by Aelita and one look in the mirror made her freeze. "Wow." was all she could manage. "Uh, Aelita, do you think you could manage to go back to your room and get me my makeup case, I need to do something about those hickeys for one."

Aelita nodded and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Yumi splashed some water on her face and cleaned up the sweat on her face. All Yumi wanted to do was go back to see Ulrich and have a little more fun in the closet. Yumi smiled at her thoughts and hugged Aelita when she came into the bathroom with a makeup bag.

Yumi opened the makeup bag and grabbed a hair brush out of her bag. She brushed the tangles out of her hair and put her hair back up in its messy bun and placed the chop stick into their rightful place inside their bun. Aelita nodded with approval.

Yumi pulled her concealer out of her bag and brushed up on the hickey on her neck and shoulder blade. It should be fine as long as she doesn't touch it. "Alright, I think I'm good." Aelita nodded and walked back to the gym where her werewolf boyfriend is waiting for her.

**The Boy's Bathroom**

Ulrich walked into the bathroom and looked at his appearance in the mirror. Odd laughed, but Ulrich just smirked. Only a serious make out could do that much to a person.

Odd decided to break the silence. "So, did you do any talking at all?"

Ulrich smirked and looked at Odd. "Seriously? You don't get to look like this by...talking." Ulrich ran his fingers through his hair and tried to get it to look like normal. Ulrich washed his face and tried to wake himself up. "Alright, I just want to go get back to my date alright."

Odd shrugged his shoulder, there was a wide grin still glued to his face. "Well, did you at least ask her out?" Ulrich hesitated and shook his head. Odd stared wide eyed. After all that he didn't tell her how he felt?

"Nope, but I told her I loved her."

Ulrich grinned at his now frozen friend and went back to the dance where her love was waiting for him.

**The Dance**

Yumi spotted Ulrich across the room and grabbed Aelita's arm dragging her towards her date as well. The two girls met up with their dates and smiled.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand. "Hello Ladies."

Odd grabbed Aelita's hand. "Care to dance?"

The girls nodded and followed their dates to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. The music stopped and a loud groan erupted from the crowd and principal Delmas grabbed a microphone.

"Attention students. It's the time you've all been waiting for. It is time to announce the King and Queen of the Halloween dance." The entire gym burst into cheers and applause. "Now Elizabeth, can I please have the envelope please?"

Sissy opened up her purse looking for something, but couldn't seem to find it. Jeremy grinned from across the gym at his friends and held up a bright pink envelope.

Odd hooted at Jeremy and Sissy growled.

"Elizabeth darling, where's the envelope?" Sissy shrugged her shoulders.

Mrs. Hertz held up and identical pink envelope to the one Jeremy had. "I have it Principal Delmas. Elizabeth had tried to rig the votes so I took the liberty of copying the results on a separate result sheet."

Principal Delmas eyed his daughter who shrank away disappearing into the class. "Well, thank you Suzanne. May I have the envelope please?" Mrs. Hertz handed the principal the envelope and he opened it pulling a purple paper out of its pink holding place.

"And, the king of the dance is...Ulrich Stern." Odd pushed Ulrich towards the stage and the rest of the gym clapped. Jim placed a metal crown painted gold with plastic gems on Ulrich's head and Ulrich turned a little red. "Your queen of the dance is...Miss. Yumi Ishiyama!" Ulrich's blush went away and he smiled as Aelita had to drag a very stubborn Yumi to the stage. Yumi placed a tiara that matched Ulrich's crown on her head and the two just stared at each other.

Everything seemed quiet even though there was cheering and music being played in the background. One voice seemed to make the entire crowd go silent. "KISS HER!" Was heard from somewhere in the gym. Only Ulrich and Yumi knew where it came from.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" The entire gym burst into the chant and Ulrich placed a hand on Yumi's cheek and gently kissed Yumi on the lips. The crowd burst into cheers and the royal couple smiled.

"I love you Yumi."

"I love you Ulrich."


End file.
